1. Field
The present embodiment relates to an afterburner or the like which supplies fuel to a gas mixture of combustion gas discharged from a core flow path of an aircraft engine and air discharged from a fan flow path of the aircraft engine for burning (afterburning) to increase thrust of the aircraft engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Various studies and developments are being made on afterburners in recent years according to demand for increasing thrust of aircraft engines. The configuration of a general afterburner is briefly described below.
In the outlet side (the rear side) of an engine case of an aircraft engine, a rear duct (an exhaust duct) is provided. Within the rear duct, a cylindrical liner is provided, through which a gas mixture flows. The rear duct is provided with a fuel injector which injects fuel liquid in the liner. Downstream of the fuel injector in the rear duct, an igniter (an ignition plug) is provided. The igniter ignites the gas mixture containing the fuel in the liner. Downstream of the fuel injector in the liner, a flame holder which holds flame is provided. The flame holder includes: plural radial flame holding members which are provided in a radial fashion within the liner and are capable of propagating flame in the radial direction; and an annulus flame holding member which is situated away from the inner circumferential surface of the liner, concentrically with the plural radial flame holding members and is capable of propagating flame in the circumferential direction.
The conventional arts relating to the present embodiment are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2.